Mi pequeña obsesion, mi mas grande anhelo
by Ubita
Summary: Siempre la observa en la biblioteca. Se conoce todos sus movimientos y es su pequeña obsesion aunque nunca ha hablado con ella esta perdidamente enamorado. ¿Pero que puedes perder al acercarte a ella? ... One-Shot/ahora mini fic EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

Okey gente linda, he vuelto! Siii, mis ideas no paran, me voy a acostar y llega otra. Y yo lo unico que quiero es dormir, pero me hago el tiempo y la plasmo. Esto es algo diferente a lo que normalmente subo a ffnet. No es comedia!! Siii, digamos que explore mi lado no comedico jajajaj xD. Y bueno salio esto. Aparte, siempre vemos a Bella que es la obsesionada con Edward, que no le habla y que tiene miedo de hacercarse. Por eso tome el otro lado de la historia. ¿Que pasaria si Edward fuera el que tiene miedo de hablar con su obsesion? y salio esto. Espero que les guste. Hablamos abajo!! =)

* * *

Mi pequeña obsesión, mi más grande anhelo

Otro día estaba en la biblioteca. Sentado en este rincón mirándola como llevo cerca de cuatro meses. No me conformaba con solamente observarla desde mi asiento en la parte de atrás de la clase. No, venia todos los días antes de que llegara ella para estudiar, para poder verla entrar por las puertas de la biblioteca, no deseaba perderme ni un solo movimiento que ella pudiera hacer. Aunque fuera muy pequeño, ahí estaba yo para seguirlo. No me sentía como un acosador ni nada por el estilo, me veía mi mismo como observador de la más maravillosa criatura que mis ojos hubiesen visto pisando la faz de la tierra.

Me conocía cada manía de ella. Como por ejemplo la pequeña arruga que se creaba entre sus profundos ojos chocolate, cada vez que la veía sumirse en un ejercicio de trigonometría. O como cuando perdía su concentración comenzaba a golpear la punta de su lápiz sobre el libro que llevaba abierto, y el detalle que mas me volvía loco, era cuando se soltaba su pelo, el cual la mayoría de las veces llevaba en una cola alta cuando venía a estudiar. Pero desde hace una semana, la veía distinta. Sus amigas, si mal no recordaba que se llamaban Jessica y Lauren, se habían alejado de ella. Y solo la veía hablar con Angela y su novio Ben. Prefería mil veces a Angela, se veían más naturales en su amistad que las otras dos. Hasta su novio, Jacob Black no se veía por la Universidad.

Deseaba acercarme a ella, pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía. Seguramente era mi timidez a que rechazara que me acercara a ella. Siempre mantenía mi distancia y era su admirador. Algunas veces la había seguido en mi Volvo cuando se dirigía a su casa en algún auto de algún amigo de ella, ya que por lo visto no tenia su propio auto. Pero ya no podía aguantar más ser solamente su observador. Necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente, aunque no reaccionara igual que las demás chicas de su edad. Ella era única, algo que me volvía loco. Y cuando por fin me había encontrado el valor suficiente, ella estaba tomando sus cosas rápidamente, mientras hablaba con alguien rápidamente por su celular y salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Otro día había pasado, pero mañana lo haría. No podía dejar pasar más el tiempo, no quería que alguien más la encontrara a ella.

Estaba desde antes de lo normal. La esperaba impacientemente, la había visto en clases en la mañana y apenas termino la última mía, me dirigí a toda prisa hasta la biblioteca. Me había auto impuesto el acercarme hoy a ella. Cuando miraba por octava vez mi reloj, la vi aparecer por la puerta de entrada. Se veía cansada. Estábamos en todas las carreras llenos de exámenes. En este punto todos vivíamos de bebidas energizantes y café. Pero ella aunque estuviera totalmente cansada se veía igual de hermosa.

La vi sentarse en su puesto habitual. Y deje que pasaran algunos minutos, no podía abordarla de inmediato. Apenas vi visible la pequeña arruga que me encantaba comencé con mi plan. Me acerque lo más tranquilo que pude a su mesa, aunque me sudaran mis manos y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaran en mis oídos.

-Disculpa, ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-Por lo menos mi voz había salido fuerte y clara. Imploraba que me dijera que si, no sé cómo podría tomar un no por respuesta proviniendo de ella.

-Claro, nunca hace falta compañía-Me respondió con su hermosa voz acompañada de la más bella sonrisa que hubiese visto.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen-me presente una vez que me hubiese sentado. Le ofrecí mi mano para saludarla y esperaba que la tomara.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella-me respondió una vez estrechada mi mano en la suya. Su tacto era tan suave como lo imaginaba. Apenas nuestras manos se juntaron sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesándome. No fue desagradable, al contrario fue la cosa más cálida que había sentido en mi vida. Por lo visto, ella también lo sintió, y soltó unas risitas a las cuales yo me uní con una media sonrisa.

-¿Vienes mucho a la biblioteca?-Me pregunto una vez que separamos nuestras manos. Aunque la quite a regañadientes, ya que podría haber vivido toda mi vida con su mano entre las mías.

-Todos los días-le respondí con una sonrisa. Si solo supiese que ella era la razón que viniese todos los días a estudiar a la biblioteca, cuando perfectamente lo podría hacer en mi casa.

-Nunca te había visto.

-De hecho compartimos una clase. Estamos juntos en la clase electiva de Literatura del siglo XIX

-Oh, lo siento. Nunca te había visto, soy algo despistado. Bueno, más que algo-Se disculpo con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, me siento en la parte de atrás. Siempre llego un segundo antes de que el profesor comience y como la puerta esta atrás, no hay forma en que notes cuando llego.

-¿Qué estudias? Ya que todos los que estudiamos algo con Humanidades tenemos en el mismo edificio.

-Medicina. Pero siempre me ha fascinado la literatura. Asique me inscribí en ese electivo. Y tu ¿Estudias algo con humanidades?-aunque ya sabía su respuesta, no podía decir que ya la conocía.

-Literatura.

-Te deben de encantar los libros. Pero ¿Te gustaría ser periodista, novelista o editora?-Esa era una duda que siempre había tenido.

-Aun no lo tengo decidido. Pero me llama la atención ser editora o periodista.

-¿Nunca te ha llamado la atención ser novelista?-Ella siempre defendía sus puntos de vista en clases. Se había ganado mi corazón el verla defender algo con toda su fuerza y nunca sabias que esperar con sus ideas

-También me gusta. Pero no lo sé. Me daría un poco de vergüenza que leyeran lo que he escrito y si a alguien no le gusta. No lo sé, no me gustaría que las críticas me dejaran mal.

-Estoy seguro que escribes excelente, siempre tienes buenos puntos en clases y siempre me dejas anonadado con la forma en que vez las cosas-¿Cómo podía tener miedo de las criticas? Si era fabulosa en clases. Aunque nunca había leído algo de ella podía asegurar que lo haría excelente.

-Bueno, si tanto confirmas esa faceta mía, te mostrare algo que escribí. Es una pequeña novela, la que pidieron para dos semanas más.-Me dijo pasándome varias hojas. ¿Enserio ella confiaba en mostrarme algo a mi? ¿Algo que el profesor aun no revisaba?

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte demasiado emocionado.

-Claro, llámame loca, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti. Aparte necesito alguna crítica. No tengamos miedo a decirme como lo encuentras. Mañana me lo puedes devolver cuando tengamos clases.

-Gracias-le dije guardando su trabajo en una carpeta.

-Entonces. Se podría decir que prácticamente estamos en el mismo lugar y nunca nos habíamos visto nunca.

Si solo supieras que yo siempre te note. Ese debería de haber sido mi respuesta, pero tenía miedo de espantarla. En cambio me limite a responder –Simple casualidad. Se creó un silencio para nada incomodo cuando sentí como mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo. Lo saque para ver que era Alice.

-¿Alice, que ocurre?-era raro que me llamara. Quizás le había pasado algo.

_-Edward, tranquilo, solo te quería decir que me iba a ir con Jasper a casa. Salí antes, nos vemos luego. Y suerte-_ Con esa siempre llamada me corto. Vi como Bella me miraba como preguntándome quien era.

-Mi hermana. Para decirme que se iba con su novio.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-me pregunto muy interesada Bella.

-Si, dos. Aunque no somos técnicamente hermanos de sangre. Los tres somos adoptados. Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Y me dieron en adopción.

-Lo siento tanto, Edward. No debí preguntar, yo…-Se veía tan inocente preocupada por mí, pero la corte con su discurso, no había nada que sentir. Ya era una herida cerrada.

-Bella, está bien. No puedo ver a padres mejores que Carlisle y Esme. Aparte así no podría haber conocido a Emmet, el cual parece un gran oso, pero en el fondo es un niño en un cuerpo de un adulto. Y a Alice, la cual es muy hiperactiva y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se nota que amas a tu familia.

-Si, no podría pedir una familia mejor. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Soy hija única, y mis padres se divorciaron. Me fui a vivir con mi padre luego que mi mama se casara otra vez. Y ahora cuando me vine a la Universidad, mi papa también lo hizo. Es uno de los policías. Lo debes de conocer, bueno es el Jefe Swan.

-Si, bueno de hecho lo conocí una vez que Emmet estuvo en la comisaria por pelear con unos tipos. Nunca en mi vida había visto a Emmet tan furioso y tan cohibido al mismo tiempo.

-Debe de haber sido gracioso. Creo que a Emmet lo he visto alguna vez por la Universidad, está estudiando para profesor de Educación Física ¿no?

-Si. Esto, ¿Bella? ¿Te podría hacer una pregunta un tanto personal?-Tenia que sacarme la duda de encima.

-Claro

-¿A tu novio no le molesta que estés tanto rato en la Biblioteca?

-Ah, esto… Jacob…- vi como se comenzó a incomodar. No debería de haber preguntado eso.

-Bella, no te preocupes, si no deseas responder. Lo siento.

-No, no importa. Me siento a gusto contarte algo y ya que me contaste algo privado tuyo, yo también quiero hacerlo. Bueno, Jacob y yo cortamos. Aunque llevábamos casi un año de novios, nunca habíamos intimidado. Y bueno, el cómo es mayor que yo, le dieron la oportunidad de hacer unos cursos en otra Universidad. Y bueno él quería que tuviéramos relaciones, pero yo aun no estaba segura. Tuvimos una gran pelea y termine con él. –Como podía haber tratado de forzar a Bella a algo así. Estaba furioso y estaba casi seguro que si lo viera en mi camino lo golpearía.

-¿El, no te golpeo verdad?-Trate que mi semblante fuera el más tranquilo posible, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo de rabia.

-No, claro que no. No te preocupes Edward. El se fue, yo estoy bien. Y también me sirvió para darme cuenta de quienes eran mis amigos de verdad. ¿Conoces Jessica y Lauren?, pues bueno solo eran mis amigas porque estaba con Jacob y tenía a sus amigos mayores que nosotras.

-Debe de haber sido horrible. Lo siento, pero ya encontraras a amigos de verdad. De hecho estoy casi seguro de que si llegas a conocer a Alice, se harán amigas inmediatamente. Aunque sean un poco distintas.

-¿Distintas cómo?

-A Alice le encanta la moda, no te veo comprando como loca en el centro comercial-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, somos diferentes.

-Jóvenes, la biblioteca está por cerrar-Ambos levantamos nuestras vistas y nos dimos cuenta que no había nadie. El tiempo había pasado volando, pero por lo menos había hablado con Bella, aunque estaba triste de que nos tendríamos que ir.

-Bueno, entonces creo que ¿Te veré mañana?-me pregunto y se notaba que estaba tan triste como yo por tener que dejar esta plática.

-Esto, Bella… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?-No podía alejarme de ella. No ahora, pero si ella no deseaba ir lo comprendería y no la obligaría.

-Claro. –Su sonrisa siempre me cautivaba y esta no ocasión no paso inadvertida. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como un tonto y ayudarla a recoger sus cosas para ir al café.

-¿A dónde queda el café?

-A diez minutos-Bella iba a comenzar a caminar ¿Creía que íbamos a ir caminando? –Bella, está muy helado para ir caminando. Vamos a ir en mi auto.

-¿Tu auto?-la lleve hacia los estacionamientos y quedo sorprendida al ver mi auto-Wow-estaba feliz de tener mi precioso Volvo gris, pero estaba más feliz de que ella se subiera a él. Cuantas veces había imaginado que era yo el que la llevaba a casa después de la Universidad.

-¿Es regalo de tus padres? ¿O ahorraste para comprarlo?-Amaba eso de ella ser tan curiosa. Cada detalle lo quería saber y me alegraba que cada detalle de mi vida lo quisiera saber.

-De hecho, fue como de los dos. Empecé a juntar dinero para el auto, pero mis papas al ver que le ponía tanto esfuerzo pusieron ellos el resto.

-Bueno, yo me encuentro juntando dinero para comprarme uno. No quiero uno de último modelo, solo algo que tenga dos ruedas y me lleve para todas partes.

-Si necesitas ayuda, Rosalie estaría encantada de ayudar. Ama los coches-Cuando dije el nombre de Rosalie vi algo en su mirada que cambio. ¿Son celos? Mi corazón se hincho en mi pecho de solo saber que quizás ella tenía algo de celos por mí.

Llegamos al café y me apure por salir del asiento del conductor para poder abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Nunca antes me había esforzado por ser tan caballeroso con una chica. Con las que había salido lo era, pero solo porque así me lo habían inculcado nunca como ahora que lo hacía porque ella se lo merecía. Ella se merecía lo mejor y si estaba en mis manos el dárselo no lo dudaría dos veces en hacerlo. Entramos y pedimos nuestro café y algo para comer. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa vi como se mordía el labio inferior, signo que estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿Rosalie?-Claro, estaba nerviosa por preguntarme por ella. Se veía tan linda tratando de sonar neutral cuando por dentro se notaba que estaba entre nerviosa y enojado.

-Si, Rose, la novia de Emmet- su cara se relajo y cambio a un estado de alivio.

-¿Le gustan los coches?

-Los ama, de hecho es la mecánica oficial de la familia.

El resto del tiempo la pasamos hablando de nuestras infancias, antiguos novios y los últimos años. Me había enterado que en el Instituto había salido con Mike Newton, un chico que llegaba a parecer un perrito faldero detrás de ella y cortaron porque Bella necesitaba un novio con ideas propias, no alguien que accedía a todo lo que ella planteaba. De hecho nos habíamos dado cuenta que más de una vez habíamos pasado las diferentes vacaciones en el mismo sitio. Fue algo agradable saber que habíamos estados en el mismo lugar y compartíamos los mismos gustos, pero extraño el saber que nunca nos habíamos topado en ningún lugar. Era como que el destino nos trataba de juntar pero encontrábamos la forma de no hacerlo. Pero ahora que la había encontrado y me había armado de valor para acercarme a ella no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

-Entonces, yo estaba con mis primos y ellos me retaban para que me subiera a un árbol. Como soy tan cabezota desde pequeña lo hice. El resultado fue que me enganchara en un rama y terminara colgando de la camiseta y mis primos no encontraron nada mejor que tratar de jugar a la "Piñata Bella"-ambos comenzamos a reírnos. Estábamos en la parte de contar anécdotas estúpidas de nuestra niñez. –y bueno, el resultado fue que ahora le tenga fobia a los arboles y a las piñatas.- En eso comenzó a sonar su celular, al ver la pantalla se sorprendió un poco. Yo estaba tratando de controlarme, si era un chico no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Quería, no necesitaba a Bella para mí.

-Char… Papa ¿Qué ocurre? No papá está bien. Estoy en un café con un amigo viendo unas cosas para hacer un reporte para Literatura. Si papá el trabajo es entre dos. Si papá es un chico – me reí de su cara, por lo visto su padre quería saber el donde estaba Bella y al ver la hora me di cuenta pronto iban a ser las 9 de la noche. Era algo tarde y mañana teníamos clases. –Bueno papá, no te preocupes ya voy a llegar a la casa. Si quédate tranquilo, termina tu turno te veo en la casa. Y no papá no compres pizza yo veo la cena. Papa enserio, la tengo casi hecha. De acuerdo te veo en casa. Adiós.

-A tu padre no le molesta que le mientas-le comente con una sonrisa.

-No le mentí-me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella…

-De acuerdo solo invente la parte del trabajo. Pero era verdad que estoy en un café con un amigo-Había dicho que me consideraba un amigo. Mi corazón latía frenético y no lo podía controlar.

-¿Me consideras tu amigo?-tenia que preguntarle. Aunque mi sonrisa no se borraba con nada de mi cara.

-Bueno, es lo que yo te considero. Pero si tú no lo haces…-No la deje terminar. ¿En qué mundo paralelo vivía? Me encantaba el hecho de que me tomara por un amigo.

-Claro que te considero una amiga Bella- le respondí con una gran sonrisa- Pero parecía que tu padre estaba preocupado- debía de cambiar el tema si no quería confesarle a Bella que estaba terriblemente enamorado de ella.

-Si, lo que pasa que cuando llego a casa y veo una nota de el diciéndome que le cambiaron un turno lo llamo a la comisaria para saber a qué hora va a llegar y si debo hacer la cena para uno o para dos y como no lo había llamado se había preocupado.

-¿Entonces, tu padre aun no llega a casa?-me preocupaba el hecho de que pasara mucho tiempo sola en su casa, uno nunca podía saber si estaba segura o no.

-De hecho, llega a las diez. Edward, lo he pasado genial, pero debo de llegar a hacer la cena y terminar un pequeño trabajo para psicología.

-Oh, Dios. Es bastante tarde, lo siento por haberte entretenido tanto-estaba levemente avergonzado de haber estado con ella por más de cuatro horas. Las cuatro horas más felices de mi vida.

-Edward, no te preocupes. Lo he pasado genial y para mañana no tenía que hacer casi nada. –me tranquilizo con una gran sonrisa. Una vez en la salida, Bella estaba haciendo los intentos de ver si había algún taxi para irse a casa. ¿Estaba loca? Siempre he soñado con llevarla a su casa. Luego de una pequeña discusión, ya que no quería retrasarme y causar problemas logre convencerla de que yo la llevaría a su casa. El transcurso a su hogar se hizo bastante corto, demasiado corto para mi gusto. Deseaba prolongar la cercanía de Bella lo mas que podía.

-Gracias Edward. No deberías de haberte molestado en traerme.

-Bella, ya lo habíamos discutido. No me quedaría tranquilo a menos que te viera entrar a tu casa.

-Espero que no estés tan lejos de tu casa.-

-No. Vivo del lado norte-Ella vivía de lado Sur, así que por lo menos me llevaría cerca de media hora llegar a mi hogar.

-¡Edward! En serio no debiste preocuparte. Dios ahora yo me voy a preocupar. Dame tu teléfono-demando. La mire extrañado el porqué pedía mi teléfono. No le pregunte solo se lo pase. Vi como comenzó a teclear muchos botones.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?-era extraño que se pusiera a marcar tantos botones de mi celular.

-Añadiendo mis datos a tu celular. No me puedo quedar tranquila, quiero, no demando que me llames apenas llegues a tu casa. ¿Te quedo claro?-Sonreí como un niño pequeño. Ella se preocupaba por mí y había añadido sus datos a mi celular. Me limite a responder con un asentimiento de la cabeza. No lo podía creer, tenía su número.

-Bueno Edward. Lo he pasado genial el día de hoy. Ojala que algún día lo podamos repetir-Estaba seguro que esto era mucho mejor que un sueño. ¿Ella quería volver a pasar su tarde conmigo? Pero lo que todo lo mejoro fue cuando se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla. Donde poso sus labios quedo una sensación de hormigueo que me encanto. Dios la amaba tanto.-Creo que te veré mañana y te guardare un puesto-Se bajo del auto con un guiño. Yo me limite a regalarle una sonrisa y a agitar mi mano cuando entro a su casa. No lo podía creer, me guardaría un puesto al lado de ella. Emprendí mi marcha hacia mi casa, en donde mis hermanos me estarían esperando. Suspire, después de tener una tarde de ensueño con la chica que me traía loco volvía a mi casa con mis dos hermanos locos. Apenas llegue estacione mi Volvo mire mi celular. Deseaba saber que era lo que Bella había guardado en mi memoria. Y ahí los vi, su número de celular y el de su casa y su correo electrónico. No podía dejar de sonreír y llegue a mi casa con mi sonrisa idiota.

-Veo que te fue bien-me comento Alice sentada en un sillón junto con su portátil.

-Alice, no tienes ni idea-le respondí con tono soñador una vez que me había sentado frente a ella en otro sillón.

-Si la tengo y por lo visto Bella tiene mucho efecto en ti.-Cuando estaba a punto de saber el porqué Alice sabia de Bella entro Emmet

-Hey ¿Qué le paso a Eddie para que tenga cara de idiota enamorado?

-Bella-Se limito a decir Alice con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿por fin le hablaste?

-Si, le hable.

-Ay, Eddie por fin actuó como un hombre. Y después me cuentas que tal, voy saliendo. Rose me llamo.-Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

-¿Alice como sabias de Bella?

-Iba a la Biblioteca a buscarte para decirte que mi iba con Jasper y te vi por la ventana hablando con Bella. No quise interrumpir

-Gracias Al- a veces Alice sabia que hacer en los momentos perfectos y supo dejarme espacio con Bella. No podía pensar en una hermana mejor que ella.

-Bueno, luego me cuentas los detalles. Estoy seguro que debes de llamarla ya que tienes tu celular en la mano. –Cierto, había quedado de llamar a Bella una vez en casa. Me despedí de Alice con un beso en la frente y comencé a subir las escaleras con la sonrisa más grande de mi vida. Nunca había estado tan feliz y por fin podía decir que había hablado con la chica más hermosa y diferente de todas. Cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación llame a su número con el corazón latiéndome tan fuertemente que ya veía que salía de mi pecho. Por fin había cumplido de conocer a mi pequeña obsesión y hacer realidad mi grande anhelo. Bella. Bella Swan.

* * *

Fran: okey gente, llegamos al final. ¿Tomates? ¿Lo odian? ¿Me dedico a solo comedia y estupideces? Decidanlo en los reviews que siempre me encantan. Y bueno, no tengo pensado una continuacion. Osea ver como va la relacion entre ellos y si florece el amor. O poner la parte de Bella, no se algo asi. Si quieren ustedes lo pueden decidir, estoy abierta a posibilidades y me lo dejan saber por reviews. En estos dias tambien voy a subir otro one que tengo listo, pero es un one-shot song fic. Y aparte espero subir algo de mis otras creaciones, ya sea Como perder a un hombre en diez dias y El peor dia (que las escribo sola) de Amor de carretera (espero a la lili para ponernos de acuerdo) y Vacaciones ¿Infernales? (hay que ver con la vale) asi que me despido. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto escribirlo y sacar otro lado mio =). Se cuidan y me pongo con mis capis. Besitos a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejarme un rr. Se cuidan todos adiosin!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fran: OH POR DIOS!! No hay palabras que describan en su totalidad como me siento en estos momentos. Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que les llegara a gustar tanto mi One, ahora mini fic. Lo único que les puedo decir es GRACIAS. Gracias a todos los que se pasaron por el y no dejaron un review, gracias a los que asaron y dejaron , a los que me pusieron en autora favorita, pusieron el One en sus favoritos y alertas. Tener más de 600 visitas, 20 Favoritos y 10 Alertas solo por un capitulo, me hicieron tan feliz. Dios casi me desmayo de la impresión al ve que tenia a gran parte de América Latina leyendo el fic y ver que también lo habían visto gente de países como Rusia, Italia, USA( Y no me molestaría que me dejaran algún pequeño rr, les juro que hare lo imposible para decirles gracias en su propio idioma =P) . Simplemente Gracias. Perdón por la demora, pero tengo para decir que como no pensaba hacer una continuación, sino dejarlo como One, pero por mayoría total casi, todos quisieron una continuación, me costó un poco de trabajo. También estaba media temerosa de subir la continuación y que no tuviera gran recibimiento como lo tuvo el primer cap. Siempre esta esa duda de que quizás no llenara sus expectativas. Pero dije, bueno si ya te tiraste al agua para escribir algo fuera de lo "normal" en ti, porque no tomar el riesgo de continuarlo. Bueno gente, las dejo leer, abajo sabrán mas de mi. =)**

* * *

Bella POV

Al ver partir el coche de Edward tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. No entendía el porqué, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Estaba feliz. Realmente no habían palabras para describir esta tarde. Había sido tan diferente, tan especial. Era la primera vez que había estado tan enojada conmigo misma por no haber notado a Edward antes. Como nunca lo había visto, era tan especial. Tan él. Y era la primera vez que me sentía feliz desde que Jacob se había ido. Después de su partida yo no había sido la misma. Pero en esta tarde había hecho con cambio de 180 grados. Y me sentía feliz. Sabía que él era especial y estaba feliz de contar con el hecho de que ahora éramos amigos.

Aunque me apenaba un poco el hecho de sentirme así. O sea, mi novio me había dejado porque me había negado a acostarme con él. Y hoy paso una tarde increíble con un chico fuera de serie. Nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera. Una manera en la cual me sentía tan especial. El era tan caballeroso, lo que no era tan fácil de encontrar en chicos de mi edad. Pero estaba el.

Entre a mi casa y me puse a hacer la cena. Haría algo rápido y que le gustara a Charlie. Estaba muy concentrada en mi tarea de colocar los espaguetis en la cacerola con el agua hirviendo que llegue a saltar cuando sentí mi celular sonar. Mi corazón comenzó a martillarme en el pecho y volvió a aparecer la sonrisita tonta que me había acompañado casi todo el rato desde que se había ido Edward. De solo recordar su nombre me sentía diferente, más feliz, más especial.

-Hola-trate por todos los medios que mi voz no sonara tan ansiosa ni desesperada. No quería que el pensara que desde que me dejo en mi casa estaba esperando su llamada. Cosa que había hecho al pie de la letra.

-Hey Bells-no era la voz de él. Era Angie, mi mejor amiga en la Universidad. Bueno la única que tenía desde que mis antiguas amigas me dieron la espalda cuando me botaron.

-Hey Ang ¿Qué pasa?- intente no sonara tan decepcionada porque no fuera él. Angie era mi amiga y no podía estar tan triste de no sentir la voz de Edward. Por Dios solo habían pasado un par de minutos y sabia que se iba a demorar en llegar a casa por vivir del otro lado de la cuidad.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte Bella. Pero entiendo el hecho de que suenes decepcionada porque no sea un chico guapo de ojos verdes, sonrisa torcida y pelo cobrizo- Esas palabras me habían dejado un poco en shock. ¿Cómo Ang pudo saber todo eso?

-Angie, ¿Cómo sabes…?

-De la existencia de Edward en tu maravillosa vida. Fácil los vi hablando en la biblioteca cuando te iba a buscar, pero los vi tan metidos en su conversación como si todo lo que los rodeaba no existiera y ustedes vivieran en una burbuja ajeno a todo lo demás.

-O por Dios Ángela, me estaba buscando para revisar tu trabajo de Sociología. Dios lo siento tanto lo olvide por completo. Dime que no es para mañana. Soy capaz de ir a buscarlo en este momento a tu casa. Me deberías de haber dicho algo.-Me sentía fatal. Había quedado en revisarle su trabajo a Angela y se me olvido por completo por estar hablando con el chico más espectacular que alguna vez haya conocido.

-Bells, respira. No es para mañana. Es para el viernes. Mañana te lo pasó, llamaba para saber cómo estuvo tu tarde. No te veía tan feliz desde que el estúpido te dejo.

-Fue espectacular Angie. Te lo aseguro, ya casi no existen chicos como él. Edward Cullen es fuera de serie. -Parecía una colegiala enamorada. ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Me podía enamorar de alguien si solamente había compartido una tarde?

-Me imagino Bella. Y te veía de un modo diferente. Estoy tan feliz por ti

-¿Cómo me veía Ang?-mi corazón en respuesta a lo dicho por mi amiga comenzó a saltar de alegría. Quizás a él también le gustaba algo. Para Bella, un chico como Edward puede tener a cualquier chica, no se fijaría en ti. Y con ese pensamiento mi corazón termino con su alocado baile.

-Como si fueras alguien demasiado importante para él. Bueno Bells, creo que mejor te dejo, estoy segura que estas esperando algún llamado de él.

-¿Ang, acaso vez el futuro?-Me reí tontamente, Angela era demasiado perceptiva algunas veces y llegaba a asustarme.

-Claro Bells, son la GRAN Ángela. No claro que no, pero si sonabas decepcionada cuando me contestaste era porque esperabas una llamada de él.

-Gracias Ang. Te veo mañana. Descansa

-Tú igual Bella. Hasta mañana-Colgué el teléfono y seguí con mi tarea de hacer la cena. Cuando estaba terminando de cortar la cebolla para la salsa mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mi corazón volvió a latir alocadamente en mi pecho. Si seguía así iba a terminar con alguna enfermedad cardiaca o se iba a salir.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Bella-Esa voz que me encantaba. Reprimí un suspiro que luchaba por salir de mis labios. Tenía me controlarme a mí misma. No podía parecer tan desesperada por escuchar su voz o verlo.

-Hola Edward. ¿Supongo que ya llegaste a casa?-Tenia que hacer una conversación normal. Recuerda bella, no sabes cómo se siente él. No puede actuar de forma enfermiza.

-Si, seguí tus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Al llegar a casa debía de llamarte y eso hice. Bueno no te llame apenas puse un pie en las escaleras, hable con mis hermanos primero y después te llame.

-Bueno, no te puedo reprochar nada. Pero si no me llamabas de seguro iba a entrar en colapso por sentirme tan mal de que me trajeras a casa. Habría movido mis contactos en la estación de policía para saber el número telefónico de tu casa y llamar por si seguías vivo-Estaba impresionada, normalmente no hablaba tan fluido con un chico. Con el sacaba a relucir mi Bella natural, no la chica te tenía miedo de hablar con alguien por el simple hecho de no saber si después se burlaría de mi. Confiaba en el ciegamente, pero no me asustaba, estaba tranquila y feliz. Como si todo fuera tan fácil como respirar.

-Sabes te pareces a algún oficial de libertad condicional. Creo que voy a terminar diciéndote a cada parte que vaya y cuando vuelva a mi casa.

-Lo siento por preocuparme. Dios ustedes los chicos, hablan cuando ustedes son los que deben de llamar diciendo cuando vuelven, pero uno tiene la obligación de hacerlo siempre. Si no se ponen como locos.

-Tampoco me parecería tan mala idea que tú me comunicaras cuando sales y llegas a casa o me llamaras cuando estás sola en casa. ¿Tu padre ya llego del trabajo?

-No, me llamo poco rato después comunicándome que tenía que pasar a comprar algunas cosas y venia a casa. Asique por el momento sigo sola.

-No me parece tan seguro que estés sola tan tarde en la noche-Casi me pongo a chillar de felicidad al darme cuenta que él se preocupaba por mi bienestar. No podía creer que fuera tan diferente a todos los demás.

-Bueno, estoy hablando contigo y haciendo la cena. No me siento insegura en casa. Además no creo que alguien se llegara a meter en la casa del Jefe de Policía, sabiendo que puede haber armas en la casa. Y como soy la hija del Jefe de seguro se protegerme yo misma.

-Pero de todas maneras me sentiría mas seguro si ya estuviera tu padre. ¿Estás haciendo la cena? ¿Debería preocuparme por qué quemes la cocina?

-Claro que no. Me siento ofendida. Soy una gran cocinera, quizás tu seas un desastre en la cocina pero yo sé hacer más que hervir agua o hacer un desayuno.

-Tengo que probar tu comida para dar mi opinión, no me confió de tu palabra de gran cocinera.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir y probar mi comida Edward.

-Me encantaría-NO podía estar más feliz. El quería probar mi comida y volver a pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero debía de tranquilizarme, por el momento éramos amigos. Aunque tuviera cierta incertidumbre de volver a compartir mi corazón, sabía que él lo cuidaría.-Entonces ¿Qué cocinamos?

-Espaguetis con salsa boloñesa. -Así pasamos el rato hablando de diferentes cosas. Con el se podía hablar de todo. Ahora sabía que esperaba graduarse de medicina y esperaba poder especializarse en neurocirugía.

-¿Entonces creo que te veré mañana en clases?-Me dijo cuando estábamos por cortar, habíamos hablado todo el rato hasta que Charlie me había llamado diciéndome que llegaba en cinco minutos más para que no me preocupara.

-Claro, te debo de guardar un asiento adelante conmigo.-Me fascinaba la idea de poder sentarme cerca de él. Había una razón que no entendía bien, el hecho de pasar la gran parte del tiempo que pudiera junto a él.

-Nos vemos Bella, que descanses.

-Igual tu Edward hasta mañana.-Cortamos nuestra conversación y deje salir el suspiro que tanto había aguantado. Me dispuse a servir la cena antes de que llegara Charlie. Cenamos como siempre lo hacíamos y por su puesto me pregunto por el "trabajo" que tenía con Edward. No le mentí en su totalidad, pero no quería contarle que había pasado la gran mayoría de la tarde con un chico que resultaba ser un completo extraño para mí hasta el día de hoy. Me fui a acostar y fue la primera noche que me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando sentí mi despertador, no fue como todos los días que deseaba que se callara para poder seguir durmiendo. Me levante instantáneamente y me prepare para el gran día que sabía que vendría. Estaba de un humor demasiado bueno, que ni me molesto el hecho de llegar a la Universidad en la patrulla de Charlie. El estaba feliz por el hecho de ver a su hija tan contenta. No tenía ni idea del porqué de mi ruptura con Jacob, pero lo prefería así. Si no, la amistad que tenia con el padre de él, Billy, se acabaría y el era muy feliz teniéndolo de amigo.

Las clases pasaron de forma normal y esperaba impacientemente llegar a la clase que compartía con Edward. Sabía que debía de llegar un poco antes para poder guardarle su asiento, lo único que esperaba era que el deseara sentarse al lado mío. Hasta el momento no había tenido ni una clase con Angie, y tampoco la había visto, asique me había salvado en parte de sus comentarios.

-Hey Bells, alguien llego temprano por estos lados-Me saludo mi amiga cuando llegue a sentarme al lado de ella en la clase del Literatura. Deje mi mochila en la silla de al lado, asi seria mas fácil guardar un puesto.

-Ang, siempre llego a la misma hora-le dije tratando de no sonar tan obvia en el asunto.

-Oh, si lo haces, pero nunca con una sonrisa tan grande como ahora. Y deduzco que por la silla que estas guardando al lado tuyo tendremos compañía el día de hoy.-No respondí nada y solo me limite a sonrojarme como lo hacía siempre. Pasamos el resto del rato hablando hasta que sentí como alguien corría la silla al lado de la mía y aparecía la gran sonrisa que me había acompañado desde el día de ayer.

Edward POV

Había llegado a la Universidad con la sensación de que debería de haber ido a buscar a Bella a su casa. Pero no podía actuar tanto como un acosaron, quizás el día de hoy cuando hablemos, le podía ofrecer traerla. Sabía que siempre su padre la traía y me alegraba que él la quisiera tanto como para preocuparse de traerla todos los días antes de ir a trabajar. El solo hecho de recordar que el día de hoy la volvería a ver y podría estar con ella tranquilamente hacia que mi idea se viera mucho más prometedor y más alegre de lo que antes habían sido. Si antes me contentaba solo con el hecho de saber que la vería estudiar en la biblioteca ahora no podía casi creer la suerte que tenia de saber que podría hablar con ella como cualquier amigo. Amigo, cuando esa palabra salió de su boca mi corazón salto de alegría. Ella quería ser mi amiga y yo adoraba el hecho de poder estar junto a ella.

Las clases pasaban lentamente y yo lo único que deseaba era que llegara la clase de Literatura. Bella me había prometido un asiento adelante junto a ella. Haría lo imposible para poder llegar la hora y pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella. Apenas sonó el timbre de mi clase de Anatomía, que estaba antes de Literatura, metí todas las cosas en mi bolso en tiempo record y salí lo más rápido del aula. Esquive a varios compañeros y corrí lo más rápido posible para llegar a clases. Cuando por fin llegue fue como si todo lo demás no importara nada. Estaba ella sentada adelante como siempre hablando con Angela. Se veía preciosa, como siempre y como no podía verse así, si simplemente era hermosa. No se preocupaba de llegar toda arreglada a clases, tenía su belleza natural. No se había percatado de mi llegada, peor lo que más feliz me había hecho era el simple hecho de ver que tenía su mochila sobre el asiento de al lado de ella. Me había guardado un puesto. Me acerque tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración por el gran esfuerzo físico para llegar pronto junto a ella. Al percatarse de que alguien estaba corriendo la silla contigua a ella se giro y al verme se formo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. El simple hecho de verla sonreír hacia que mi aliento se contuviera. Si pudiera la observaría por toda la eternidad.

-Supongo que este asiento es para mí-le dije con una sonrisa. Si estaba con ella mi humor mejoraba de sobre manera. Era la felicidad de mi vida.

-Por supuesto, te dije que te guardaría un asiento. Y veo que llegaste temprano ¿Saliste antes de clases para llegar antes que el profesor?-y estoy seguro que lo haría con tal de estar al lado tuyo, pero no podía decir todas las cosas que pasaran por mi mente. No sabía con exactitud que sentimientos tenía hacia mí. Pero sabía que deseaba ser mi amiga tanto como yo deseaba poder decir que era el amigo de la persona más espectacular que alguna vez haya conocido.

-Digamos que las cosas se dieron para que pudiera llegar a la hora

-Me alegro. Edward, te quiero presentar a Angela.-Angela me saludo muy entusiasmada. Luego de la pequeña presentación nos pusimos a hablar sobre el próximo ensayo que tendríamos que hacer. Según Angela iba a ser en parejas, ya que hasta ahora todo lo habíamos hecho de forma individual y me encontré a mi mismo fantaseando con lo genial que sería poder trabajar con Bella. El poder estar junto a ella, pero no creía que llegara a tener tanta suerte, de seguro que Angela y Bella desearan trabajar juntas. Luego de unos minutos llego Ben, el novio de Angela que también tenía clases con nosotros. Fue la mejor clase de Literatura que alguna vez había tenido desde que había comenzado el curso y todo por el simple hecho de tenerla al lado mío.

-Bueno alumnos, como ya queda un tiempo antes de que termine el semestre, tendrán que hacer un ensayo que será muy importante para su nota. Les estoy avisando con anticipación, porque espero que sus ensayos sean muy bien elaborados y para hacernos las cosas fáciles, los dejare hacerlos de a parejas. Elíjanla bien, que una vez que la hayan elegido, no podrán cambiarla. El tema se los dejo a elección suya, siempre y cuando tenga estrecha relación con nuestra materia.-Cuando el profesor término de hablar vi como todos en el salón hablaban entre si, por lo visto todos buscaban a su pareja. Pero lo más importante era que si tenía o no el valor de preguntarle a Bella si deseaba ser conmigo, pero todas mis esperanzas se fueron cuando vi que estaba hablando con Ángela. Me dedique a mirar mis anotaciones, no deseaba tener que trabajar con alguien más, asique solamente me limitaría a esperar tener que emparejarme con el que no tuviera a nadie.

-Hey Edward-Sentí como Bella me tocaba el hombro para llamar mi atención. Al verla vi como se mordía su labio, señal de que le costaba tener que decir con alguien. Estuve a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que entendía el hecho de querer trabajar con su amiga, pero lo que me dijo nunca me lo imagine. –Me preguntaba si querías hacer el ensayo conmigo.-la mire perplejo viendo como esperaba una respuesta de mi. Tenía miedo de que esto fuera demasiado bueno para ser real, pero realmente era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-Creía que ibas a hacerlo con Angela, como las dos estaban hablando.

-No, simplemente me estaba diciendo que deseaba hacer con Ben. Ya sabes preferiría ella hacerlo con su novio. Y la entiendo.

-Claro Bella, me encantaría trabajar contigo-No sabía a quién tenía que agradecerle como mi vida había dado un giro tan inesperado hace menos de un día. Pero todo estaba como alguna vez lo había soñado. Cuando termino la clase salimos tranquilamente con Bella nos despedimos de Angela y Ben que tenían que buscar algo en la biblioteca antes de ir a su próxima clase. Por nuestro lado nos quedamos conversando un rato mas sentados en unas bancas, ya que teníamos un mini receso entre clases antes del almuerzo. Nos encontrábamos decidiendo sobre que hacer el trabajo.

-¡Edward!-Ambos nos giramos para ver a Alice corriendo como loca para llegar a donde no

Encontrábamos, y más atrás venia más tranquilo Jasper. Aun no entendía como siendo tan diferentes podían quererse tanto y estar siempre juntos. Pero ahora que había encontrado a Bella me sentía de la misma manera y podía llegar a decir que entendía la relación que ambos compartían.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Nunca me topaba con mis hermanos casi en la Universidad y me parecía raro que estuviera tan feliz de verme. Supuse que era porque estaba acompañado de Bella. Rogaba para que no abriera su boca y dijera algo que me dejara en evidencia con Bella con mi pseudo actuar de acosador en potencia.

-Íbamos con Jasper devuelta al edificio y te vimos y quise venir a saludarte-Miro a Bella con una gran sonrisa, ella siempre había escuchado cosas sobre Bella, ya que era mi tema normal entre Alice y yo, pero nunca había podido hablar realmente con ella y siempre me lo reprochaba. –Hola soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Soy Bella, una compañera de Edward-Bella estaba un poco cohibida ante la presencia de Alice, la cual trataba al máximo de no saltar arriba de ella para darle un abrazo como siempre lo hacía.

-Soy Jasper, el novio de Alice

-Un gusto conocerlos.

-Bella tengo que volar para llegar a mi edificio en tiempo record, asique espero poder hablar contigo después. Tengo el gran presentimiento que seremos grandes amigas.-La mire con los ojos como platos, como se le ocurría decirle eso a Bella. De seguro iba a hacer que saliera corriendo ante tanta efusividad de Alice. Pero me sorprendió ver la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Bella. –Ya se, ¿Por qué no la llevas a comer con nosotros en el almuerzo? Estoy segura que a Emmet le encantara conocerla.

-¿Estas segura Alice? No me gustaría estorbar

-Para nada, si eres amiga de Edward eres una más del grupo. Espero verte en el almuerzo, nos vemos chicos. Jazz, es hora de irse.

-Adiós chicos-Alice literalmente llevaba a Jasper corriendo del brazo.

-¿De verdad quieres almorzar con nosotros?-le pregunte, no quería que hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad, aunque la idea me alegraba de sobremanera.

-Claro, se ven amables. Y no me vendría mal sentarme con otros amigos, digamos que algunas veces me siento como el mal tercio entre Angela y Ben. –La campana sonó avisando que el receso había terminado. Me habría encantado que no hubiese sonado para nada, estaba demasiado cómodo hablando con Bella. Quedamos de acuerdo en juntarnos en la puerta de la cafetería y cada uno se fue a su siguiente clase, a la cual debía de correr para poder llegar a la hora.

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí a la cafetería, me sorprendí de encontrar a bella hablando con Rose. Nunca Rose se hacía amiga de alguien tan fácilmente, ella era como la que mas costaba que aceptara a alguien nuevo.

-De veras Bella. Si no me hubieras ayudado, no tendría ni idea de que iba a hacer. Nunca me había pasado esto antes.

-No te preocupes Rose, a alguna más de una vez le pasa. Yo luego ya de la tercera vez, me acostumbre a andar siempre con algunas.

-Hola chicas, ¿De qué hablan?

-Cosas de chicas Edward. Por lo visto este es al Edward que esperabas. El mundo es tan pequeño-Rose estaba de bueno humor y con su respuesta, sabía que era algo que no quería llegar a saber.-Supongo que tu eres la nueva amiga de Ed que viene a almorzar con los demás. Creo que los demás ya deben de haber llegado.-Los tres entramos a la cafetería y aunque Alice no estuviera saltando sobre la silla y Emmet no hubiese estado haciendo señas con los brazos, igual los habíamos encontrado. Me sentía un poco humilladlo, rogaba por que mis hermanos se comportaran y no me dejaran en ridículo frente a Bella. Pero ella estaba muy entretenida con el espectáculo, asique por el momento no me preocupaba tanto.

-Por fin llegan-Exclamo Alice quien se tiro sobre Bella para abrazarla. La pobre al principio parecía una estatua, pero luego se relajo. Por lo visto se había dado cuenta que mi familia era bastante efusiva.

-Bella, por fin puedo conocerte. He escuchado tanto de ti. Oh por Dios, realmente eres pequeña-le dijo Emmet mientras la abrazaba como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-Emmet, por el amor de Dios, suelta a la pobre Bella, ya se está poniendo morada donde no la dejas respirar-Le dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Oh perdón. Soy Emmet, el hermano de Edward. Vamos Bella que queremos saber de ti.-Emmet sentó a Bella en la silla que estaba al lado de la mía. El se fue a sentar frente a ella al lado de Alice. Por lo visto los dos eran los entusiasmados con el hecho de tener a Bella. Sabía que había hablado de ella, pero nunca había esperado que les causara tanta felicidad el poder conocerla de verdad.

-Bella que quieres para almorzar-Le pregunte ya que por lo visto mis hermanos no la iba a dejar irse. Ella también se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Cualquier cosa. Tengo hambre, asique lo que quieras me viene bien. –Le respondió con una sonrisa y me dirigí a buscar nuestros almuerzos. De algo había valido la pena de observarla constantemente, sabía lo que le gusta y lo que no. Asique me decidí por una hamburguesa y ensalada. Cuando volví a la mesa todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación muy interesante. Por lo visto estaban tratando de conocer todo lo posible a Bella.

-Oh Bella, pero que coincidencia. Ambos tienen que hacer el trabajo y lo bueno es que Edward es bastante bueno en Matemáticas. Asique ya no tienes que sufrir más por eso, de seguro el estará más que feliz enseñándote.-Alice me miro con una sonrisa que me dejaba claro que me ayudaría a pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Bella.

-Edward, ¿No te importaría, verdad? Soy un asco con los números, las letras son mi pasión, pero los números.-Bella me veía con la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Me había quedado un poco embobado mirándola que Jasper me había tenido que pisar un poco para salir de mi trance.

-Claro Bella, me encantaría.

-Hey Edward, ¿Cómo sabias que me encantaba esto de almuerzo?-Me miro completamente interesada una vez puesta su bandeja en frente de ella.

-Pues, pura suerte creo-Le respondí lo más tranquilo posible. Alice y Emmet me miraron tratando de aguantarse la risa, ambos sabían que la había estado observando demasiado tiempo. El resto del almuerzo paso tranquilo. Bella había quedado de ir un día a mi casa para pasar un rato con Alice y Rose y por el otro lado Emmet le pedía o mejor dicho le rogaba que fuera un día a jugar videojuegos con él y Jasper, ya que al saber que también le encantaban a ella no la había dejado tranquila.

-Claro Emmet iré. No te preocupes

-Te adoro mini hermanita. Y Edward, si llegas a meter la pata con Bella, te juro que te voy a matar-Me dijo lo más serio posible. Bella me quedo mirando como tratando de entender lo dicho por Emmet.

-Vamos Emmet, de seguro que tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo. Déjalos tranquilos un rato.-Rose se despidió de Bella y saco a Emmet casi a rastras de la cafetería.

-Edward ¿Te parecería juntarte hoy después de clases?-Me pregunto Bella mordiéndose su labio inferir. Era una de las manías que adoraba de ella, peor cada vez que lo hacía me daban ganas de besarla.

-No tengo ningún problema. ¿En tu casa o en la mia?

-Creo que en la mía. Además Charlie va a querer conocer a mi compañero de trabajo, ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y sin contar que te ofreciste para ser mi profesor personal de matemáticas.

-Entonces te veo después de clases.-Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se giro para irse a su clase. Me había quedado congelado en el medio del pasillo, por lo menos no había casi nadie en el. No lo podía creer, Bella me había dado otro beso en la mejilla. La sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel siempre me producía un agradable cosquilleo. Pero sus palabras me daban vuelta en la cabeza "Pasar mucho tiempo juntos". Como había sido constante en todo el día me dirigí a clases con mi sonrisa de enamorado. Pero eso era lo que era, estaba enamorado de Bella Swan. Y no sabía a quién tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero estaba feliz y nada lo podía cambiar. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que la dos clases que me quedaban pasaran rápido para estar otra vez junto a ella.

* * *

**Fran: GENTE SE TERMINO EL SEGUNDO CAP. Y como lo encontraron ¿Lo odiaron? ¿NO cumplió con sus expectativas? Dios de verdad estoy tan nerviosa por el. Espero con toda mi alma que les haya gustado. En sus reviews veré sus reacciones y estoy ansiosa. Ojala que les guste tanto como el primero. Y tengo que decirles algo, según mis cálculos este fic tendrá sus cinco capítulos. No me quiero alargar mucho en el. Y como se pueden dar cuenta, lo que sienten es grande. Entonces no le veo gran sentido el hecho de alargarme tanto si ambos quieren lo mismo. Pero bueno, además según la Lili, quiere un fic de 40 capítulos o.O. yo me quede asi realmente, no lo veo como para hacer uno de ese tamaño. Asique realmente espero que entiendan que pensaba que fuera un simple One, pero se transformo en un mini fic. Y si alguien quiere un fic asi de grande, les tengo una noticia, tengo una idea para un nuevo fic. De seguro pronto verán el nuevo capitulo, tengo varias ideas en mente, asique me decidiré por una. Y con respecto a las fechas para publicar, realmente me siento mal por el hecho de que demoro su tiempo, pero estoy ocupada realmente. Cuando tengo tiempo y inspiración me pongo en esto. Asique espero que lo entiendan, no tengo ganas de dejar ningún fic a medio camino, puede ser que me demore pero tendrán su fin. Y hablando de fic, estoy viendo la posibilidad de quitar Como Perder A Un Hombre En Diez Días, ya que por lo visto no tuvo el recibimiento que esperaba y aunque el segundo cap no me lleno tanto, casi no fue visto ni tomado en cuenta por la gente. Aunque me encanta la idea de hacer ese fic y tengo muchas ideas para el, preferiría borrarlo y tendría mas tiempo para los otros. Es una decisión que en estos días voy a tomar. Asique espero sus reviews para decirme que tal encontraron el fic. Besitos para todo el mundo. Que esten super bien y yo me voy ahora a estudiar. Se les quiere y estoy muy agradecida por la bienvenida que le dieron a Mi pequeña obsesion y espero que les siga gustando el curso que va a tomar. Saludos a todos y espero saber de ustedes. =)**


End file.
